sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Apache Tear (Aptos)
Apache Tear is an OC made by Aptos. She first featured in "The Drill". Introduction Apache Tear is a gem from "The Drill" and is controlled by Aptos. Appearance Normal Appearance She has a black gem with white streaks through it on the back of her neck. Her skin is sky blue and her hair is long and black. Her eyes are sea blue in colour. She wears a black sleeved dress, a white stripe goes down the sleeve. She has blue bracelets on her wrists. Black Ops Appearance Her dress becomes a blouse and leggings. Her hair is put up into a ponytail, held in place by a stream of water. She also has a water sash which hold ammunition for weapons, and a belt made of water. Relationships Snowflake Obsidian: As Apache Tear came to meet the crystal gems, Snowflake was one of the few gems she bonded with. While Apache is frequently annoyed by Snowflake's childish personality, she cares for her well-being, attempting to be the mature one of the duo. They frequently form their fusion, Serendibite, who's stability shows their good friendship. Lapis Lazuli: Apache Tear at first idolized Lapis, considering her the way to fixing her affliction, but over time got frustrated with Lapis' preference for Steven, and came to become more neutral to her. Personality Apache Tear is compassionate and energetic, and often hopeful. But she also has a deep longing for her friends and old life. Abilities Apache Tear has normal gem abilities such as weapon summoning, gem bubbling and shape-shifting. Unique Abilities * Knife proficiency: She can summon and wield a back-handed knife from her gem. She can instantaneously swap positions with this knife, wherever it is. * Altered Shape-Shifting: Instead of becoming just light like other gems when altering their bodies, Apache Tear becomes water with light. She can control this water aswell. * Adaptable form: Her alterred form allows her shapeshifting to adjust with the environment, allowing her to adjust to high or low temperature by having her water merely freeze or evaporate. These would make her alterred transformations ice or steam as well, still being able to control her own water in his transformation. * Wall Walking: She can walk up vertical walls as if it were normal ground. Character History She was once an Obsidian scientist/surgeon, but since she saw the rebellion ideals in contrast of the experiments she had been doing, she rebelled before being quickly poofed, and her gem was placed within a necklace to allow more precise aim for the wearer. Eventually though, she was trapped in the Sea Spire whilst within the necklace during the chaos of the great retreat of homeworld gems after the crystal gems stormed the area. (Divergent point here:) 1.However, during this event she was thrust into the vortex at the bottom of the spire. The water cut and shaped her gem into an Apache Tear,a hydrated Obsidian. However, she was soon wrenched from her prison, giving her in her new form just enough time to go upwards to the spire. She reconciled with the crystal gems, and joined them for the remainder of the war. 2. She was kept inside of the amulet for many years. Then, she was released from the necklace after Lapis pulled all the ocean, trnasforming her gem by Lapis' magic. Confused, she wandered the ocean floor, until she met the crystal gems. Trivia TBA Gemology WIP Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters